The Potter Heritage
by The Daughter of Padfoot
Summary: Post GoF. What would have happened if Harry had embraced his Slytherin side after the events of his fourth year? What if he finally did learn about his family? And it's time for Sirius to take control of his life too. Harry/Ginny. Harry Potter and The Magical Heritage Re-write.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** **This story is a re-write of the Harry Potter and The Magical Heritage. Some chapters will be quite similar with the old ones but some others will be completely new. A poll is waiting for you in my profile regarding this story and it will be open until the 17** **th** **of August. Please let me know what you think.**

 **Disclaimer:** **Unfortunately, I don't own anything. I am just a girl with a big imagination.**

Contrary to common belief or to what Hermione Granger thought, Harry Potter was not an idiot or stupid. Oh, no. Quite the opposite. He just learnt to disguise his talents when he was young, because it got him into trouble with the Dursleys. He still remembered the day he brought his first report card to his Aunt. It had straight A's. He got a week in the cupboard for cheating. So, he didn't bother with his grades again. Unfortunately, he kept in place that policy at Hogwarts, because he didn't want to be shunned by Ron or displease Hermione. He was willing to do everything to keep his only friends. But the past year taught him a lot of things. One of them was that he had more friends than he thought. Neville, Ginny, Fred and George had helped and supported him all year from behind the scenes, even when his best friend shunned him and accused him. It also taught him that it was high time to get his act together and embrace his Slytherin side.

And that's exactly what he did. The day after they were sent home, Harry woke up bright and early. He was the only one awake in the house, so he took advantage of that. He made himself a nice breakfast and took some food supplies up to his room. He wasn't going to starve this summer. Then he had a long shower and got dressed. He put on the only fitting cloths he owned, a pair of jeans and a Puddlemere United T-shirt he had gotten for Christmas. He grabbed his schoolbag and put his vault key, money bag and some money he stole the night before from Dudley. It's not like Dudley earned it, or anything. He stole that money from his parents and kids. He grabbed his wand and invisibility cloak and left his room. On his way out, he grabbed a spare set of keys and left a note saying that he was with his godfather for the day. He wrapped his cloak around him and left Privet Dive. He walked a few blocks and then summoned the Knight Bus.

This time he didn't give any name to Stan. He sat quietly trying to stay put during the trip, making a metal to do list. They finally reached the Leaky Cauldron and Harry moved quickly on the back to open the Entrance to the Diagon Alley. He opened it and walked straight to the Bank. The place was empty. Well, it was seven thirty in the morning, so that was expected, right? Even if the Bank was open 24/7 for some reason. Shaking his head, he walked to the closest teller.

"Good morning. I would like to speak with an account manager about my vault, please." He said politely.

"Name?" the goblin asked.

"Harry Potter." He replied automatically.

"Mr. Potter! Follow me, please. I'll take you to your manager." The goblin said and hopped off his seat. And he moved fast. Even for someone his size. They walked through three doors and two corridors, then climbed two flights of stairs and passed some more corridors and doors. Finally, the goblin stopped outside a big oak door. He knocked and when he got a replied he opened the door.

"Clofag, Mr. Potter is here to see you." The goblin announced.

Hearing this, Clofag snapped his head towards them. A split second later, he barked some orders in another language and the other goblin rushed out. "Mr. Potter, please have a seat. I've been waiting for you."

"I'm sorry. I didn't know I was supposed to come." Harry said.

"Mr. Dumbledore never told you that you were to come on your 14th birthday?"

"No. I just wanted to learn a bit more about my vault. That's why I'm here." He explained.

"Vault? Then I suppose, you truly don't know about your heritage."

"I-I don't think so."

"Very well." The goblin sighed. "I will tell you everything I know about the Potter Family and then we will discuss your heritage further. Is that agreeable?"

"Yes, thank you." Harry nodded eagerly.

"Your family is one of the oldest families in the magical world. It was established a few centuries before Hogwarts was built. At first, they made cookware. That's how the name Potter was created. Through the years, not only your ancestors spent money wisely, but also made very good investments. Thus, your family become one of the richest ones. Due to its age, it is also an Ancient and Most Noble House and you are the Head. It is like Muggle Lordship. According to the Ancient Laws you should have claimed Lordship on your 14th birthday." He explained.

Harry stared at the goblin. So, he was rich. Very rich. That would explain several of Ron's comments. Because Ron knew that his family was a very old one and therefore rich, so he couldn't understand why Harry wore rugs that were five sizes bigger. Or why he is so surprised when he gets presents at Christmas. But Harry didn't know. He didn't know he was rich. When he found out about his vault, he vowed to be careful and not spend the money, so it could last him until he got a job. Also, it would explain Ron's bitterness, especially the past year. Ron was jealous about Harry's wealth, but Harry would give everything away if it meant that he could have his parents back. Every single knut.

"It is time you claim your birth right and lead the Potter Family. But before you claim the Lordship, you need to drop some blood on this parchment." Clofag told him and gave him a dagger. He didn't really have to think about it. It was his Family duty. Something _his Family_ did. Taking a deep breath, he cut his palm and let the blood drop, until the wound healed.

Looking at the results, the goblin said, "Since the day you defeated the Dark Lord, several witches and wizards have included you in their will. Also, there are several vaults you can claim as the closest relative of the deceased. Should I give you the necessary forms?"

Harry sighed. He wished people would stop thinking that he was the one responsible for Voldemort's defeat. He really did not do anything. His mother was the one who should take the credit. Her and his father. They gave up their lives for him.

He was going to claim everything he could, though. Better him than some Death Eater who would finance Voldemort.

"Yes, please. Is there a way to get a list of what I own, when we are done?" Harry said.

"Yes, of course. It is customary to be given an audit of your vaults and Estate after a meeting with your account manager. If you want for a fee, we can send you a monthly update of your accounts as well. I will give you a pamphlet to see all our services. Maybe you will find something that interests you." the goblin told him.

"thank you, Clofag. That would be very useful." Harry said sincerely.

Nodding, the goblin gave him a stack of papers. "Now, write your full name here and your signature here. Repeat for every parchment." The goblin instructed and Harry got to work. He signed no less than 83 forms. His hand began cramping by the time he was done.

There was a knock on the door, a few seconds after Harry put down the quill. "Come in" he said and a teller walked through the door. He approached Clofag and gave him a box. They talked quickly in the same language as before and then the teller left.

"Mr. Potter, for you to claim Lordship of the House of Potter, you need to put on the Potter Ring. When you do this, a few things will happen. At first your body will change into that of a lord, matching your family's standards. Any blocks on your magic will be lifted as well as any other ill intended spell, like tracking spells. Also, the day of your sixteenth birthday you will become emancipated. Until then, I would suggest you choose an adult to act as your guardian. I would suggest Mr. Black."

"Sirius?" He asked surprised. How did he know?

"Yes, and if you see him tell him that he should come by and claim his birth right. Or better yet, give him this and when he is ready he can come to sort out his affairs." The goblin gave him a black wooden box with complicated carvings.

"I will tell him." Harry assured him and took the box, wonder how in Merlin's name the goblins seemed to know everything.

"One more thing. You cannot access the Potter and the Peverell Family Vaults without your guardian's permission. But you have full access to the other vaults. Are you ready?"

"I am."

"You need to place a drop of your blood on the ring and then put it on." Clofag opened the ornate box the teller had brought and placed it in front of Harry along with the dagger he had used earlier. The ring was simple yet handsome. It was made of platinum and had a very expensive looking rectangular sapphire on it. Underneath the stone, Harry could clearly see the Potter crest, engraved on the metal.

"When you are ready, put it on your left middle finger." Clofag instructed.

Harry looked at the ring once more. He took the dagger and made a small cut on his forefinger. He pressed in on the crest and when it sparkled, he put it on. He felt a wave of magic running through his veins. Then darkness enveloped him.

Opening his eyes, Harry realized that he was in an unfamiliar place. However, before he had time to panic, someone spoke.

"Ah, you are awake." Clofag commented and Harry remembered where he was. "How are you feeling?"

"I feel like I had a go with a Hippogriff." He groaned.

"Understandable. Your body has changed quite a bit."

"Oh. Do you have a mirror?" he couldn't wait to see what the ring had done to him.

"Behind you."

Harry nodded his thanks and got up. When he looked at the mirror, he gasped. He could barely recognize himself. He was very tall, at 6'4'' according to the measurement of the mirror. His shoulders were broader and his body well-toned. His face had masculine edges and his facial hair had grown, too. His was longer, falling a few inches past his shoulders. And he could feel his magic flowing through him, along with his Family magic. He could tell that it was centuries old magic. It felt good. And somehow his clothing had grown with him.

"Would you like to look at one of our service pamphlets until we put together the list with your assets?" Clofag asked.

"Yes, I would like that."

So, Harry was given the pamphlet and began reading it carefully. The goblins could provide some useful things. As he read, he made a mental list of things he wanted or was curious about. The goblins could cash cards, check books, glamour crystals, portkeys, wards, books, muggle papers, muggle papers and safe chests among other things.

"What is a glamour crystal?"

"It's a crystal that when you wear it, it makes you look different. It is a very safe way for, say a wanted man to walk around without being recognized. Only goblins can see through it and it can be removed only by the owner." The goblin smirked.

"That's interesting," Harry commented, "can you tell me how the safe mail box, the cash cards and the checkbooks work?"

"Well, each check book is linked to a vault. You just write the name of whom you give the money to, the amount of money, the date and you sign it. It is a very easy way to shop without carrying too many galleons. The cash card is for using it in the muggle world. You give it instead of banknotes. You type the pin when the clerk tells you and transfers the money from your vault. As for the safe mail box, you are given a box that has a sister box here. All your mail comes here and we check it for spells etc., then we send it to you through that box. You can also use your box to send mail here for us to owl it, so you won't have to worry about it being intercepted." He explained. "And here are the lists of your assets." He gave Harry a pile of folders. "On the top of the first page is the total amount of galleons you have in your vaults after the claiming you did earlier."

Harry opened to that page and read the number. Then, he read it again. And another time. "What am I supposed to do with all this money?" he wondered out loud.

"Spend it, invest it, or give it to charity and practically whatever you want. And speaking of spending money. Now, that you are a Lord, you need to look like one. May I suggest a few establishments for you?"

"Yes, of course."

"Firstly, here in the Alley, I would say Twilfit and Tatting's. Just make sure she sees your ring. Then, in the Muggle London, I suggest Harrods. Ask for Anastasia Vernati and tell her I sent you. She is a muggleborn and will know what to do."

"Right, thanks."

"Now, would you like something from the pamphlet?"

"Yes, first I want to combine the minor vaults, then I want a medium check book and a cash card for each of the following vaults: vault 429, my trust vault and the new vault from the combination. I want a safe mail box, a safe chest and for you to make my muggle papers. And I want to visit my trust vault and exchange some galleons for pounds."

"That will be 710 Galleons."

"Of course. Take it from my trust fund."

So, thirty minutes later, Harry was done with the bank and walked down the alley towards Twilfit and Tatting's. He explained that he needed some articles of clothing, fit for an Ancient Lord, but also a few casual clothes. The tailor showed him to a private fitting room and measured him. Then he gave him fabric sampled to choose what qualities he liked best, while the tailor looked for colors that suited him best.

Harry tried on several cloaks and robes of various styles and colors. Firstly, he got a dress robe in black acromantula silk with silver trimmings that worked best for summer and spring and one from wool and cashmeres that was ideal for the winter time, in black with sapphire blue trimmings, to match his Family colors. He got over robes and cloaks in blue, black and grey, with various trimmings and in various fabrics. His purchases would be send to him in three days. The tailor advised him to go to a jeweler to get cloak clips and hair clips with his Family crest.

That's where he went next. He got three platinum cloak clips and three hair clips. He also bought a very nice watch that showed the moon cycle and could map the surrounding area up to a five-hundred-meter radius.

Next stop was the bookstore. What better place to find information in a subject completely foreign to you? and since the magical world had no public library that was his only choice. So, in he got. He picked up a basket and began browsing. He got a couple of history books that talked about the period of the Ministry's creation, one that talked about the Council of Wizards and six that talked about Lords, Nobles, manners and proper behavior. A book picked his curiosity about wards and Runes so he picked up a couple beginners books on Runes and Wards. He also picked up some extra books on Potions and a seven-book encyclopedia on magical families and genealogy, hoping to trace his family as far back as possible. Twenty books and thirty something galleons later, he left the book shop and went to the luggage store.

He browsed around the store for some time, before picking up a very handsome black leather briefcase, a wardrobe trunk, an ice box trunk, a library trunk with capacity of 250 books and finally a very nice mahogany trunk with four compartments. He had his Family Coat of Arms Carved on to the lead and added all the extra security features the store offered. He also added a feature to all his purchases: they shrunk and unshrunk on command.

He visited the writing implements shop next, where after talking with the clerk, he got sapphire blue ink, five pads of high quality parchment with the Potter Coat of Arms, a seal of it with sapphire blue wax, ten pads of regular parchment, quills, ink and a calligraphy pamphlet, because his hand writing was awful.

He decided to have a break after that stop and went to a nice restaurant to have lunch. When he was done, he visited a couple more stores to buy potion supplies and potion equipment, followed by one more stop to the luggage store for a trunk especially designed to store potions, ingredients and equipment. He made the store owner very happy that day.

He put everything in his bottomless briefcase and stepped in to the Muggle London. He decided to go to a big bookstore before Harrods, in search of books regarding politics and Nobles.

Forty minutes later, he was at Harrods looking for Miss Vernati. He quickly found Anastasia, a muggleborn witch in her early thirties, and they got to work. She was serious about her job that was for sure. The moment he stopped explaining that he needed a new wardrobe, he found himself dragged in a fitting room and after she had measured him, she gave him piles after piles of clothes to try on. He got tuxedos, blue, black and dark grey suits, shirts, casual clothes, jackets and practically everything he would need as a Lord and as a guy and some he didn't even know he would need, like a case for his cuff links. And of course, she insisted that Harry had to buy a cologne. So, after hours of shopping she ringed him up and helped him to discretely put most of his bags in his briefcase.

Leaving that store, he went to an optometrist store. He had his eyes checked and bought himself contact lenses and a very nice pair of sunglasses. He made one last stop on his way to Privet Drive to buy toiletries and some other necessities and headed back.

When got back, he gave shock to his Aunt, who at first didn't recognize him. After shuttering for a few moments, she sent him to his room. There Harry got once again busy. He carefully placed his bags and his satchel on the desk and began gathering the junk from around the room. Broken toys, damaged books, old newspapers and magazines, broken devices and other junk found themselves in garbage bags and into the attic. When she saw him, aunt Petunia almost threw fit, but Harry mentioned Sirius and she just huffed and left. When he was done with the junk, Harry put all his purchases on the bed and began putting them in the right places.

He began with the food things he had picked up at the grocery store. He put the drinks, the bottles of water, the fruit and sandwiches in the ice box trunk. He then placed his toiletries in the toiletry bag he had purchased. He put his writing implements in the briefcase, adding the silver and gold platter muggle fountain pen and the silver and black leather fountain pen he had bought. Just for the irony of it. He also put the papers from Gringott's and his mail box in there.

He opened the portable library trunk he had purchased and put all his books there, according to subject. He let Lockhart's books to use in Hedwig's cage. He filled his potion's trunk next. Then, he tackled his old trunk. He threw away Dudley's cast offs and folded his school robes from the previous years, to ask Ginny if she wanted any of them, as she knew she had to make do with robes that had been used by all her brothers.

He put his broom and Quidditch gear in last compartment of his new trunk. He put the egg, the dragon figure, his champion uniform and the cup from the Tournament in the third compartment along with his cloak, the map, his photo album and his chocolate frog cards. The other two compartments would remain empty for the time being.

He sorted through his clothes and accessories, organizing them by category. He put the case with his cuff links in one of the drawers, his shoes in the shoes compartments and so on.

When he was done, he sat on his desk with a small bottle of juice and took out the folder he had gotten from the bank. He looked over the papers, wondering how the hell his ancestors had managed to become this rich.

The answer probably was in his Family Grimoire, or in the journals of the former Lords, that according to the goblins were in his Family Vault.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next morning, Harry woke up, thinking about the crazy dream he had the previous night. In the dream, he discovered that he was a Lord and that he was rich. Wouldn't it be lovely? With a bitter laugh, Harry went across the hall to the bathroom. He took care of his business and as he washed his hands, he raised his eyes to the mirror. What he saw made him take several steps back, stumbling on the bath tub.

The dream had not been a dream. It was real. Everything that happened the day before was true. Shaking his head, he returned to his room. He looked around and found all his 'dream' purchases. He took a few moments to let everything sink in.

He opened his ice box and picked a sandwich and a bottle of chocolate milk. He sat on his desk and while eating, he made a loose plan in his head about what he should do next and how he should act.

He had to figure out how to be a Lord, first and foremost. He didn't want to make a bad name for his family. He wanted everyone to look up to the House of Potter. He would write to Sirius and ask him to give him permission to enter his Family vault to take the Potter Grimoire and some of the journals the previous Lords kept. He wanted to see what guidelines they had followed and learn, finally learn, about his Family. He should pick up a nice journal too, so that he could start writing like his ancestors did.

He picked up a pad of parchment with the Potter Coat of Arms and composed a letter to his godfather, telling him vaguely his adventures of the previous day and asking for his written permission to enter the Potter Family Vault.

With that being done, he picked up a book about the nobles and began reading. He had a lot of things to learn and not much time. So, he spent the rest of his day reading that book with only a break for lunch. It was a fairly good book. It used simple examples to make its point clear and Harry liked that. It spoke mainly about proper appearance and behavior in public, but it was a great help in general. As he read the book, Harry tried to follow the advice it gave, even if he was in his room and alone. When he finally finished the book, he made himself a light dinner and got ready for bed.

The next morning, he decided to start his day by walking around the block, to get some fresh air. So, he put on a T-shirt and a set of sweat shorts along with trainers and got outside. He walked to the center of Little Whinging. He bought a newspaper and some fresh orange juice, before making his way back to the house.

Uncle Vernon's car was not in the driveway, so he had already left for work. He did not find his Aunt in the kitchen, meaning she was over at some neighbor and Dudley would have left the house by now. It worked fine for him. He had a shower and sat to have some breakfast.

He decided to write to his friends, to let them know that he was okay. He wrote a joint letter to the twins to thank them for their support and asking about their latest inventions. Then he wrote to Neville asking him for advice on flowers, because he had something in mind. Then he decided to write to Ron and Hermione to see if they would bother to write back, making sure to use standard parchment for their letters. Finally, he wrote Ginny's letter. Somehow, he knew that hers would be the longest. He found that he could talk to her with great ease. She never judged him, only giving her opinion whenever needed. He felt comfortable talking to her.

He stacked the letters in his desk and decided to look at his newspaper. He read a couple of articles that caught his attention and scanned the rest. On the back of the newspaper, his eyes landed on an advertisement. It was about a swordsmanship academy that offered a deal about a six-week training program for beginners. That seemed really interesting to Harry. It was a neat skill to have, if not useful. Plus, it was something nobles learnt, fencing. He liked the idea more and more by the minute.

Finally, he decided to go for it. He was going to visit the place the following morning and sign up.

He continued his day, by doing some homework and he also started reading a book on politics. Half-way through his transfiguration essay, Hedwig came back with Sirius reply.

 _ **Dear Pup,**_

 _ **I just read your letter and let me tell you that I am quite surprised that you were not informed of your heritage and duties earlier. Since, as your appointed guardian, I was not in a position to inform you, that was the Duty of the Head of the Wizegamot, also known as Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. I am going to have a chat with him soon. He has no right to keep this from you.**_

 _ **I am very happy that you assumed your role as Lord Potter. Your father would be proud of you, Harry. I know that it is not going to be easy, but I will help you every step of the way. Getting books to help you, was a good move. I believe that they will be a great help.**_

 _ **At the moment, I am at a safe location and I am working on getting Dumbledore to let you come, though I don't know what makes him think that he has the right to tell where you are going to live. But for the time being, I am playing dumb. Once I get you here, things will change drastically.**_

 _ **I have enclosed the permission slip for the goblins. You only have to show them once, but in case they want to keep the slip, I have made you a copy which I also enclosed. I hope you have fun at the Vaults. Grab your Family Grimoire and maybe some journals. I promise that one day I will take you down there personally and I will tell you all I know about the artifacts in there.**_

 _ **I wish I could be more helpful, but at the moment I cannot. I will always regret letting the rat be their Secret Keeper and going after him. I should have stayed with you, Harry. I am very sorry.**_

 _ **I will do anything in my power to make up for lost time. I promise you that.**_

 _ **Snuffles.**_

Harry read the letter and he too wished that Sirius would have stayed as their Secret Keeper. But wishing and dwelling in the past would do them no good. He was going to try and make his parents proud, even if he could not see them.

He reached for the permission slips and put them in his wallet, to keep them safe.

That afternoon, just after lunch, Harry dressed in a pair of dark blue chinos, a light blue shirt with rolled sleeves and matching brown shoes and belt. He picked up his briefcase and took the bus to London. He went to Gringott's and using his permission slip, he went to the Potter Family vault.

It was an enormous vault. Mountains of galleons and chests of jewels filled over half the vault. On the back, there were rows lined with books. Case with artifacts and heirlooms were there too. The vault even held armors. Harry went back, towards the books. He looked at every single spine. The first book he spotted was one on apparition, which he picked up. He also picked up one on portkeys. Then he found his Family's Grimoire. He picked it up with trembling hands. His family's history was in that book. He could learn about his Family, after all this time when he barely knew his parents' names.

He also took the most recent journals and a couple more books. Browsing around, he came across a trunk full of blades. He looked through it and chose a few pieces to take with him. He got a handsome sword that looked to be really sharp, with black leather hilt and the name 'Potter' engraved on the blade. He found a matching dagger and took it too. He came across a set of more feminine blades. The hilt was adorned with pure mother of pearl and the bottom of the hilt was shaped in to a dragon's head. Something inside his head screamed 'take them'. So, he put them in the wooden box he found them in and placed it in his briefcase.

He couldn't bring himself to look at anything else, not yet. He promised to return another day, to explore thoroughly, but not that day.

He left the bank and made his way to the muggle part of London once again. He took the bus to Guildford, where the Academy was, and made his way to the appropriate building.

Forty-five minutes later, Harry emerged from the building, having enrolled successfully. He had a new gym bag with his uniform and held his practice sword. A big smile adorned his face. He was going to have his first lesson on Monday and he could not be happier.

The next few weeks rolled by uneventful. Harry had developed a routine. He would wake up early and go for a jog around the neighborhood. He would stretch for a bit and then he would have a shower and breakfast. Then he would pick up a book and read, with a break for lunch. In the afternoon, he would go to Guildford for his fencing lessons, which he enjoyed immensely. He had gotten letters from Ginny, Sirius, the twins and Neville but Ron and Hermione were silent. They had not even sent him a note. Nothing. Nada.

From his correspondence, he had learnt that the Weasleys were staying at the Black Ancestral Home with Sirius and that apparently Mrs. Weasley was not very fond of his godfather. He was told that she went out of her way to make his day difficult. And Harry did not like that one bit.

He was glad that Sirius and Ginny had become good friends, though. Apparently, they had boned in common grounds of nightmares and their rows with the Weasley mother. He was really glad that these two were not alone.

The twins had already set in motion their shop and were currently looking for a good location to open it. Harry had something in mind, but he was waiting to see them face to face to tell them.

Neville was currently working on fixing up and upgrading his family's greenhouses and he was happy doing so. He was very interested in the advice Harry asked and teased him about it quite a bit, but he told him what he asked no the less. He also said, 'about bloody time'.

Harry had read quite a bit of the Grimoire, starting from the most recent entries. He had read three generation worth of pages, so far. He had learnt some cool things, for example that his Ring was a permanent portkey, that could take them almost everywhere he wanted to go. That was pretty cool, he thought.

Everything was good. But that should have warned harry that something was going to go very wrong.

One evening, as he came back from his last fencing lessons, he bumped in to Dudley and his goons and then two dementors attacked the two cousins. Dementors. Freaking Dementors.

And as if that was not enough, the Ministry tried to expel him and freaking Dumbledore wanted him to stay with the Dursleys and not come out of the house. Ha! Tough luck!

Harry went to his room and packed his things. He shrunk the trunks and put them in his brief case. He left the house and summoned the Knight bus. He went to the Leaky Cauldron and from there, he used his ring to go to Sirius.

"Take me to Sirius Orion Black." He said clearly and felt a pull on his naval. Colors swirled around him and he could hear distant voices that became louder, before landing in a kitchen with many familiar faces scattered around.

"Good evening." He said drawing their attention to him. Immediately he had almost thirty wands pointing at him. "That is not very polite. Did no one teach you any manners? You just don't do this to an Ancient Lord. It is disrespectful." He said dryly. His eyes scanned the room and saw that Ginny had lowered her wand and was looking at him amused and surprised. He winked at her and looked over at Sirius. Upon eye contact, the animagus realized what was going on and grinned.

"Put your wands away." He said firmly.

"We've got a strange man in here, that somehow got past our wards and you want us to lower our wands?!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed furiously.

"Strange, huh?" Harry said with a hint of sadness. "Sirius, do you mind me staying here?" Harry asked his godfather.

"Of course not. It actually sounds really good. I am sure Ginny would appreciate to have someone other than me to chat." The animagus winked.

"Oh, yes. I want to hear all about your fencing lessons." She grinned.

"Are you out of your minds?!" Mrs. Weasley shrilled.

"That is quite enough, Mrs. Weasley." Harry said firmly. "Lower your wands, I am not here to hurt you."

"And how do we know this?" Hermione demanded.

"You are all idiots…." Ginny moaned dramatically.

"I haven't my wand out, if I wanted to hurt you I would have not be visible and you would have found yourselves wandless and bound to your chairs before you knew I was even here." Harry glared at her.

"Who the devil are you?" Mad-Eye barked.

"I am seriously tempted not to answer that, but seeing as you are ready to hex me in to oblivion, I will play this safe. I am Lord Hadrian James Potter of Peverell. You know me as Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived and what not." Harry said steadily. Almost every wand was dropped.

"You don't even look like Harry Potter. I am his best friend, I know him." Ron said densely.

"Some friend you are …. You spent the better part of fourth year accusing me and calling me a lying bastard! Not to mention that you did not bother to reply to my letter or even write to me before that." Harry said bitterly.

"Now lower your freaking wands." Sirius said irritated. "Have a seat Harry. We were about to have dinner."

"Great, I haven't eaten yet." Harry said moving towards Ginny.

"Don't move!" Mrs. Weasley shrieked.

"Oh, for the love of Morgana! I told you if I wanted to hurt you I would have already done it. Plus, if I meant to harm anyone in here the wards would have expelled me. Get over yourselves." Harry exclaimed and sat next to Ginny.

"I really like your new look." Ginny said to him, trying to lighten the mood.

"Thanks." He smiled "I got a transformation when I accepted the Lordship of my Family. I really like the long hair, though I may cut it at some point. I don't know." He explained.

"It suits you." Ginny said fighting a blush.

"Why, thank you Miss Weasley." Harry grinned.

"So, pup, what are you thinking about this whole fiasco with your trial?" Sirius asked.

"Well, there will be no trial. I will request a Wizegamot meeting before the twelfth and I will call Fudge on his actions. He has no legal ground for what he is doing. This is abuse of power. I will enjoy seeing him going through the entire color pallet during the meeting." Harry smirked.

"I wish I could see that." Ginny commented.

"Well, I am sure Sirius will let us use his pensive. Scratch that, he will actually join us to see it, too."

"That I will." He grinned and looked around the room. Most of the members had sat back down, but Mrs. Weasley and Hermione were still standing, their wands trained at Harry.

"If either of you tries to hex me you won't be able to use your wand arm for at least to weeks." Harry said tensely. This was getting tiring really fast.

The witches glared at him, but sat down non-the less.

"So, my Lord …" Fred began.

"You mentioned something about …" George continued

"… fencing lessons?" they said together.

"I did. I took a beginners training program that lasted six weeks. I really enjoyed it. I will continue training on my own, now. I will see if I can get some sort of certification or something, in the future." Harry replied.

"How about we have a friendly round some time? I had to learn how to fence when I was a kid, but I haven't used my sword in almost two decades. I am really rusty." Sirius offered.

"Sure. Maybe we can train together if you like?" Harry asked.

"Of course. I would love to." Sirius grinned.

"Why would you learn to fence?" Ron asked.

"Because I wanted to. It sounded like fun and I really enjoyed it, plus it is a skill most Nobles are taught." Harry shrugged.

The rest of the dinner went by uneventfully. When everyone was done, Sirius took Harry upstairs to show him the room that would be his from then on. It was his little brother's old room. Harry had removed most of Regulus' things and Kreacher had cleaned it thoroughly. It was decorated in Slytherin colors, but Harry didn't really mind. He generally liked green, so he was okay with it.

It wasn't long before Ginny found them there, looking irritated.

"My mother just contacted Dumbledore. He is on his way to see this man that came in here that says he is Harry Potter."

 **A/N: And here you go, Chapter Two. I have opened another poll on my profile and it is waiting for you. it will be opened until September 30. I think that you will like this one a lot. Please leave a review. They motivate me to write faster. Just saying …**

 **Xoxoxoxo**

 **The Daughter of Padfoot.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

 _"My mother just contacted Dumbledore. He is on his way to see this man that came in here that says he is Harry Potter."_

"Lovely." Harry rolled his eyes.

"Is he going to try to send you back?" Ginny asked with a concerned look.

"Well, he can try, but ultimately he cannot force me to do anything. He has no legal stand." Harry shrugged. "Don't worry. Whatever he tries, I can portkey to whatever place I want. His wards will not be able to hold me anywhere. My Family Magic is very strong." He explained.

"The Potters have always been very strong both magically and physically." Sirius commented. "Let's go downstairs and wait for the Headmaster. I am interesting to see what he is going to say."

They walked down the stairs, annoyance written all over their faces. Ginny has a murderous look on her face, that Harry found to be cute and caught himself blushing. Sirius saw that, but said nothing. He was going to investigate the matter. He liked Ginny and he would love for them to get together if that was wanted by them both.

Ginny on the other hand was oblivious to what was going on beside her. she was too focused on cursing her mother and possibly Dumbledore, for wanting to send Harry back to those horrible muggles. How dare they? And at the end of the day, they had no legal stand. Neither was Harry's guardian or anything like that. And beware, she knew how to hex and make it hurt.

From the kitchen doorway, Harry could see Mrs. Weasley pouring tea to the Headmaster and Hermione sitting close by. His annoyance grew. She was supposed to be his best friend and she was willing to ship him back to his prison.

"Hey, Sirius, in there I am going to give you something. Once you accept it, you will become my guardian until my 16th birthday, my emancipation. Is that okay?" Harry said quietly.

"It's great actually." Sirius smiled at his godson warmly.

"Good, let's go. Gin, you might want to see this." Harry grinned at the petit red head.

"Oh, goodie." She said, with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

Harry winked at her and walked through the door.

"Headmaster, so nice of you to join us." Harry said, his voice laced with irony. "Before you attempt whatever it is you are here to do, I have a little something for Sirius." He pulled the box out and handed it to Sirius.

Sirius for his part, recognized immediately the box that hosted The Black Family Lord Ring. His eyebrows shot up to his hairline in question, but he figured that Harry was going to tell him how he got it later. Remembering what his godson told him, Sirius reached for the box and opened it.

"I did not expect to see this again." He said softly. Sirius reached for the ring and placed it in his right middle finger, becoming Lord Sirius Orion Black III. A silvery aura enveloped him and evaporated a few seconds later.

"Congratulations, Lord Black." Harry smirked.

"Thank you, Lord Potter." Sirius smirked back.

"I am so glad I got to witness this." Ginny said quietly, making sure only the two Lords were able to hear her.

"What's going on?" Hermione asked demandingly from her seat.

"Sirius just claimed his birth right." Ginny said simply.

"Now, Headmaster, I hear you came here for me." Harry said, with a neutral face.

"Harry, my boy-" he began.

"I am not your boy, Headmaster. And it is Lord Potter to you." Harry cut him curtly.

"Lord Potter then. I must insist on returning to your family. It is imperative for your safety." The old man insisted, several tones paler at this revelation.

"Firstly, my family is here. Secondly, assuming that you mean the Dursleys, let me assure you that one, I do not consider them family, and second that I will never return there. And thirdly, stop obsessing over me. If you keep that up, the consequences will be dire. This is your one and only warning. Stop meddling with me. I am not a helpless little boy anymore." Harry said strongly.

"I see." The old man nodded faintly. He did not like this one bit.

"Good. And stop trying to get in my head. Next time I will fight back." Harry said and got up. He left the kitchen and climbed the stairs to his bedroom.

"Now, that went well." Ginny could barely contain her smirk.

"Headmaster, as of the moment I became the Lord Black I am Harry's one and only guardian, by Family laws. You will stay away from him and you will stop meddling with him, or I will bring the matter at the Wizegamot." Sirius warned. Dumbledore could only nod, as he took his leave. Mrs. Weasley saw him to the floo.

"You can't! You are a fatigue." Hermione said triumphantly.

"Do your research, Hermione. Family is the most sacred thing in our world, whether it is by blood ties or not. And if I were you, I would not use this tone to Nobles. It can get you in a world of trouble, not only in personal state, but legally too." Ginny said exasperated.

"Are you interested in Law, Ginny?" Sirius asked interested.

"Yes, both Family and Ancient Law, not Fudge's Law, though." She said blushing slightly.

"I, Sirius Orion Black III, do hereby grand full access to the Black Family Library to Ginevra Molly Weasley and only her. So, mote it be." Sirius stated.

"Merlin! Thank you, Sirius." Ginny exclaimed.

"You are welcome. We have every law book you can imagine in there. But please if you are not sure about a book don't touch it. Some are hexed. And if you have any questions come to me. Third floor. I believe it is the only door there." Sirius smiled.

"Thanks, Sirius!" she shot up from her seat.

"Have fun!" he called after her, chuckling.

"You won't give me access to the library, but you gave Ginny?" Hermione exclaimed.

"I don't trust you with the Library's knowledge. And it is my choice who I let use my books, Miss Granger." Sirius glared at her.

* * *

Harry was the first one down the next morning. He opted not to wait for the others and make some breakfast as his stomach was complaining loudly. Looking around the cupboards, he found what he needed and started on pancakes.

"There better be chocolate chips in the pancakes." A voice came from the doorway.

"Good morning, Gin." Harry grinned. "And yes, I have put plenty of chocolate chips. I don't want to have to face your wrath."

"Oh, goodie." She sat down and Harry places a plate in front of her. "So, what are you planning for today?"

"Well, I will write to Head of the Wizegamot and request the meeting, for sure. Then, I will probably work on my case. I want to be prepared for whatever Fudge will through at me." He replied sitting across from her.

"Would you like some help? I am really interested in Ancient and Family Law, maybe I could give you a hand." Ginny said and took a bite from her pancakes.

"I would love to have your help. Two brains are better than one, after all. Maybe Sirius could give us his opinion later." Harry said.

"Did I hear someone calling for the Master of Pranks and Mischief, Master Padfoot himself?" Sirius' voice rang from the doorway. How can I help?"

"Well, we might need your input later, regarding my case. I want to be prepared for whatever Fudge will try to throw at me." Harry explained.

"Of course. Very good thinking, Harry. Be prepared for anything and everything." Sirius mused. "I have already granted you access to the Black Library. You should find everything you might need in there, but please do not remove any books from the room. I don't want anyone else near the books."

"We won't take them out." Ginny nodded.

Harry spent the better part of the morning, working on the letter. He learnt from Tonks who was acting as Chief Warlock. He spent a good amount of time structuring it, but finally he composed his letter. He reviewed it and let the ink dry, before showing it to Ginny.

"It is very well written and to the point." She complimented him "And you're hand writing has improved a lot. I think you did an excellent job." She smiled at him.

"Thank you, my lady." Harry winked at her and went to find Sirius. He, too, found the letter well written and ready to be sent.

So, Harry sent it through his mailbox.

* * *

"Hey, Harry can I have a word?" Sirius asked just after lunch.

"Of course." Harry nodded.

"Come, let's go to the study." The animagus guided him to the ground floor and through a door he had not noticed before.

The room itself was fairly dark and the dark shades on the furniture did little to brighten it up.

"Have a seat." Sirius said, sitting behind the big desk.

"Thanks. What did you want to talk about?"

"What do you know about the Weasley House?" the former Gryffindor asked.

"Well, not much. I've been meaning to research the House, but I have yet to find the time. I think they have a chapter in one of the Genealogy books I have." Harry replied.

"Quite right. To sum it up, the House of Weasley is a Matriarch House, but as you probably know there hasn't been a girl born in the Family until Ginny. The last Weasley born woman was Ingrid Weasley. Now, because they have been absent for so long, they have to be invited back." Sirius explained.

"And you want me to invite them back?" Harry questioned.

"Well, I was thinking that since you are reclaiming the Peverell seat and you and Ginny have such a good relationship, it would be meaningful gesture. This way you are giving her power, even if she must appoint a proxy until she reaches her fifteenth birthday. That's how old you need to be to actually use the seat."

"We should get her some nice robes, then. She needs to make an entrance." Harry grinned.

"I love they way you think." Sirius mirrored his expression.

* * *

After a brainstorming session with Tonks, they decided to get her a whole outfit. Of course, the metamorphomagus was going to do all the shopping for them. Once everything was purchased and beautifully packaged, they were going to present her the invitation along with the outfit. A symbolic gift was included.

A few days before the urgent Wizegamot meeting that Harry had called, it was time to set that plan in motion. Everyone was in the kitchen waiting for dinner to be served, Harry and Sirius were the last to arrive carrying a few boxes each and an envelope.

"Heiress Weasley." Harry began, and they placed the packages on the table. "This is for you." he gave her the envelope, no one noticing Sirius placing a few charms on certain people to keep them well behaved for what was to come, the others kept quiet on their own.

With a curious glint in her eyes, she took it and opened it. She knew they were planning something, but she just could not figure out what. Her eyes scanned the high-quality parchment and she gasped. Harry was inviting her back to the Wizegamot to claim her Family seat, after centuries of no Weasley women.

A bit shakily, she stood "Lord Potter, thank for this honor. Your efforts are greatly appreciated by the House of Weasley."

"I do hope that our Houses will become allied, heiress." He smiled charmingly.

"You can be sure of that."

"I am most happy to hear that. Now, Lord Black and I thought that you might need a suitable attire for the coming session and it is our gift to you to welcome you back." He nodded towards the packages.

"Thank you, both of you." she smiled brilliantly and set to open her gifts. She reached for the smallest one first. Tearing the paper, he found a red leather box with 'Cartier' imprinted on it with golden letters. She opened it and inside, she found a beautiful rose gold infinity ring with a strand of diamonds.

"This is a symbol of the deep devotion we are promising you and hopefully you will accept and return the sentiments." Sirius spoke.

"It could be worn as the Lady ring, too." Harry added.

"I accept, and I promise my deep devotion to your Houses, as well." Ginny said and placed the ring on her right ring finger. Then, she reached for the next one. It was another Cartier box, only this one was longer. This one hosted a beautiful rose set of a ballpoint and a fountain pen.

The next package she chose, was the one that hosted a beautiful navy robe and a matching over cloak, each with rose gold clasp. The accompanying package was an elegant navy office dress with a boat neckline. Finally, the last package revealed a set of elegant soft beige pumps.

When she opened everything, Ginny jumped up and attacked the two Lords with a giant bear hug. "Thank you! So much. Everything is just wonderful. You are amazing."

"You are welcome, Gin." Harry chuckled returning the hug.

"Now, I am going to lift the spells off you and you will act civilly, or else I am going to immobile you again." Sirius announced and waved his wand around.

"What is the meaning of this?"

"What is going on?"

"You can't do that!"

"Well, of course I can. It is official, too. And as for what's going on, read a genealogy book, Hermione. You'll understand." Ginny replied.

"And now if you'll excuse us, we need to bring Ginny up to date on a couple of matters." Sirius said and took the teens to his study.

Once they were seated, Sirius took out a parchment and a quill and gave them to Ginny. "Now that you are claiming your seat, the bank will release to you Ursula's assets. It would be better to write them ahead of time to let them know so that they can prepare the paperwork. Tonks can escort you to the bank after the Wizegamot session., if you like." Sirius said.

"Yes, I think that it would be best. Harry could you come with me?" Ginny asked.

Harry looked in to her eyes and found himself lost in the chocolate depths. How could he refuse her something so easily accommodated? "Of course, though I do not have much experience, I promise I will help you as much as I can." He promised.

"Thank you." she said sincerely.

* * *

The morning of the Wizegamot Non-Tactical Session dawned bright and clear. It had been scheduled for noon, so the teens had plenty of time to get themselves ready. Not that it mattered, they were both up before seven in the morning, both being nervous about their first Wizegamot session.

They had breakfast, as leisurely as possible, and then tried to have some small talk, to calm their nerves. Finally, at nine thirty, they decided that it was time to get ready. They climbed the stairs together and then went to their separate ways, to their rooms.

Harry stood I front of his wardrobe for several minutes before he decided what to wear. He finally chose a navy suite with light blue nice shirt a navy and emerald green striped tie along with a navy over cloak. He took a long shower and then got dressed. With nothing else to keep him occupied, he decided to see how Ginny was doing.

So, he left his room and climbed the stairs down to the first floor. He knocked on the door she and Hermione shared and waited for a reply.

"Come in." she called.

Harry opened the door and found Ginny in front of the mirror, fixing up her hair. She had already put on her dress, which suited her like glove and made Harry feel things.

"Hey, Gin. What are you doing?" he asked to collect himself.

"I am pinning a chignon bun in to place." She replied adding another bobby pin. "There, I think it is ready. How do I look?" she asked with a nervous smile.

How did she look? Great. Magnificent. Gorgeous. Stunning. Absolutely beautiful. And hot. Definitely hot, he thought. But it was probably not appropriate. He shook his head and replied: "You look beautiful."

"Thanks." She blushed. She turned to her bed, where Harry realized that the boxes from all her gifts were currently residing, and picked up the shoes and slipped in to them. She closed the boxes and placed them on tom of the wardrobe, for which Harry was thankful. It gave him some time to take a few deep breaths to get himself under control. That girl was going to be the death of him.

She placed the over cloak on her shoulders and secured the clasp. She placed the fountain pen and her wand in the inside pocket and her new ring n her finger. She was ready.

"You look amazing." Harry breathed.

"Well, you are not too bad yourself, Lord Potter." She grinned at him.

"Why, thank you, Heiress Weasley. Shall we?" he offered her his arm.

"We shall." She accepted it.

It was going to be an unforgettable day, for many years to come.

 **A/N: Happy New Year Everyone (even if I am a bit late)! I hope you had a great time over the holidays! Please let me know what you think!**

 **Xoxoxoxoxoxo**

 **The Daughter of Padfoot**.


	4. Chapter 4

"Non-tactical meeting of the Wizegamot of the United Kingdom, of the 10th August 1995." The voice of the Head of the Wizegamot boomed over the chamber. "Lord Potter, please stand."

"Thank you, your honor. Lords and Ladies, I have called for this meeting for three important reasons. Please, allow me to start with the more pleasant one of them. It has been many generations since one of our own stopped having a presence in this body. But today, it is my greatest pleasure to welcome back the House of Weasley and Lady Ginevra, as its new Head. As per tradition, the heir or heiress of a House may claim their rightful position the day before they turn fourteen, provided there is no Lord or Lady of their House. Hereby, allow me to introduce you, Lady Ginevra Molly of the House of Weasley." Harry said confidently, the doors to the side chamber opened wide and Ginny walked in. the moment she stepped in to the chambers, everyone broke in to applause.

Ginny joined Harry, as their seats were very close. The Potter seat was on the right of the Bones' one and Weasley seat was on its left. "Thank you, Ladies and Lords, and thank you Lord Potter for welcoming me back. I will do my best for my and for this governing body. It is my hope that under my reign my House will return to its old glory. Thank you." she said and took her seat.

Harry gave her a big smile and stood back up and addressed the room "Minister Fudge has called a full body trial for me on the twelfth of this month. According to the Restriction of the Use of Underage Magic, paragraph D, in case of underage magic in front of muggles, the matter is to be dealt with by the DMLE Head in their office. Minister Fudge is abusing his power by making me undergo a trial like this and is trying to ridicule me. I hereby ask to be judged by you, today. I am willing to provide my memory of the event and even take the truth serum, under conditions, under the Act of The Wizegamot's Protocol, Section F Paragraph B."

"Preposterous!" Fudge exclaimed but he was ignored.

"Request granted, however I see no need for you to take the truth serum, Lord Potter. The Potter House is known for its honesty. Please, give the memory to Auror Walker."

Harry did as he was told. The Auror took the memory and placed it in a special pensive that could project its contents. Everyone watched quietly the events unfold. The dementors' attack, Harry trying to save himself and his cousin and the Howler that told him he was expelled, even though the Ministry cannot expel students from Hogwarts. And they all knew to whom the voice belonged to.

"I think the matter is rather clear. Please raise your hand if you believe Lord Potter was well within his rights to use magic." Almost everyone raised their hand.

"Those against?" Only Fudge and a woman dressed in pink raised their hands.

"You are cleared Lord Potter, with our deepest and most sincere apologizes for that fiasco." The Head signed a parchment and sent it to Harry.

"Thank you, your honor. I have one last matter to address and for which I would like to submit another memory. It is best to view it first and afterwards I will explain everything."

"Go ahead."

Harry gave another memory to the Auror who repeated the procedure. The Lords and Ladies watched with interest as Sirius Black entered the scene but as the events unfolded they watched horrified as it was then proven that the man was illegally imprisoned and that in reality was an innocent man. They were outraged at how Fudge handled the matter and how he dismissed the word of the Heir Potter.

The next hour or so was spent discussing the case and reviewing the events of Sirius' case. Lady Bones was most displeased with how it was handled back in 1981. Many Lords and Ladies demanded explanation from Fudge who had lost all color. The Head of the Wizegamot proposed to host a trial as soon as they could get a hold of Sirius Black and of course he revoked the Kiss on Sight Order, glaring daggers at the Minister.

"Harry, can we get Sirius here today? To get this over with? He deserves to be free." Ginny whispered.

"You are right, of course. I will propose it." He said and stood. "Your Honor, I have the means to contact Lord Black and have him here even today."

"Then we shall take one hour to prepare for the trial and give you enough time to contact Lord Black. We will meet in an hour." He said and hammered his gavel.

"Come, Ginny we need to hurry."

"Let's go."

The two teens hurried through the Ministry up to the Atrium, where they flooed to Grimmauld Place and made their way to the kitchen, where surprisingly all the house's occupants were.

"Sirius, how fast can you get yourself presentable?" Harry asked as they stepped in to the kitchen.

"What? Why?" the animagus asked confused.

"Because we got you a trial" Harry rolled his eyes.

"go have a shower, trim your beard get dressed and get down here, you have half an hour." Ginny mockingly ordered.

"You got me a trial?" he asked din disbelief.

"YES!" the two teens exclaimed together.

Sirius bolted from his seat and tackled them both in a big hug. "Thank you, thank you so much"

"You are welcome. Now, go. Time is ticking."

Sirius rushed to his bedroom to get ready for what he was sure was going to be the trial of the decade.

Twenty-seven minutes later, he returned to the kitchen, looking every bit Lord Black.

"I am ready." He said.

"Let us go then." Ginny said.

"Lady Weasley is right. It is time to go. Your trial will start in thirty minutes."

They used the floo to go back to the Ministry. There at the Atrium, Kingsley was waiting for them.

"You have done very well, Lord Potter, Lady Weasley." He said quietly. "Lord Black, I will escort you to the chambers."

Sirius nodded and turned to his companions. "I will see you at the other side." He grinned at them.

"Best of luck." Ginny said, and Harry nodded in agreement, not quite trusting himself to speak.

"Let's go, Gin." Harry put is arm on her back and gently led her to the chambers.

It wasn't long after they took their seats, when the doors closed. And thus, the trial began.

For the next two hours, they examined every piece of evidence and questioned Sirius thoroughly. That was a good thing, Harry thought. There will be no doubt of his innocence, this way. The minutes drugged by. Everyone asked questions. Sirius answered every single one of them. Finally, the Chief Warlock announced a fifteen-minute break, before coming back for the vote and verdict. These minutes were a haze for Harry.

Finally, the Chief Warlock returned for the vote. Ginny took his hand without even thinking about it and held it tight. Harry barely remembered to vote, let alone count hands.

"Lord Sirius Orion Black, you are hereby cleared of all charges. Your sentence for being illegal animagus has been served, but you need to register. The Ministry will grant you 100.000 galleons for each year you were wrongfully accused. Muggle authorities will be also informed. We are terribly sorry for what you suffered. Court adjourned." He said and hammered his gavel.

When the verdict had been delivered, Harry rose, his hand still in Ginny's and with one swift move, he pulled her in to his arms.

"You did it." Ginny said.

"No, we did it." He said looking in to her wonderful eyes. They were so beautiful and reminded him so strongly of chocolate, he could no longer hold back. He lowered his head and captured her lips in a soft kiss.

At first, Ginny was beyond surprise, but she caught herself and kissed Harry back. The kiss was magical. Ginny could feel her magic flowing through her. after some time, they broke apart. Harry looked in to her eyes, "This is no fluke, or whatever. I want this. I want you, if you'll have me."

Instead of answering, Ginny kissed him. "Does that answer your question?" she asked with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Why, yes, Lady Weasley. It does." He grinned.

"I am glad to hear that. However, I think we should get going. Sirius is probably looking for us."

"After you."

The two Nobles almost ran to the spot where Sirius was standing, talking with a few people.

Upon seeing them, they said their good byes and left Sirius to talk with the newest members.

"Congratulations, Sirius." Ginny crashed him in to a hug.

"Thank you, both of you." he said sincerely. "Let's go and celebrate. I have an excellent bottle of elf wine that I kept for this very occasion.

"Let's go then."


	5. Chapter 5

The trio left the Ministry in a celebratory mood. They flooed back to Grimmauld Place and Sirius dashed off to the cellar to bring the wine. Harry and Ginny waited for him, standing rather close, sneaking glanced to each other. Harry chuckled and draped an arm over her shoulders, bringing her even closer to him.

"I have it, let's go." Sirius returned, bottle in hand, and led them to the kitchen. "I AM FREE!" he exclaimed stepping in to the room.

People started speaking and congratulating him all at once. The twins reached him first and shook his hand. When everyone quieted down, Sirius summoned glasses for everyone and poured the wine.

"To Lord Black" Harry raised his glass and the rest mirrored him.

"May you find what you seek in your life." Ginny wished.

"Thank you, all of you, for the help and the support you have showed me."

* * *

Half an hour later, the trio made their way in to the bank. They separated at the lobby, Harry escorted Ginny to her manager and Sirius left to find his. The teens were taken to the third floor, to Silverfoot's office.

"Lady Weasley, it has been a long time. Have a seat. And I believe that this is Lord Potter?"

"Yes, he has agreed to help. Whatever you need to say, you can do so in front of him." Ginny said.

"Very well. Be seated." The goblin said and pulled out some folders. "By claiming the Ladyship of the House of Weasley, you have unlocked the assets of Ingrid Weasley, which have been now passed to your control. The Lady's vault has been unused for about 150 years, causing the contents to have been tripled by gaining interests slowly but steadily. The vault also contains heirlooms." The goblin gave her parchments with those details. "Further, you own four plots of land, one in Devon which is used by your Family, one in Lavenham, one in Scotland and one in Ioannina, Greece."

They stayed another hour in Silverfoot's office, discussing investments and how Ginny was going to invest some of her money to multiply it. Then, a different goblin took them to the Vault. It was not as big as Harry's, but it was still large. Most of it was filled with galleons, but there was a space that held jewellery, books and other bits and bobs.

Ginny approached the jewellery displays and gasped. There was a beautiful diamond and sapphire tiara in the center with other jewellery from the same stones surrounding it. There were two beautiful pearl necklaces, one single row and one with two rows, two pearl bracelets and a pair of pearl stud earrings, too.

By the time they met with Sirius, Ginny had gotten her muggle papers, a debit card, a check book, a mail box and a safe chest. She had withdrawn 1.000 galleons and had exchanged half of it for British Pounds.

Sirius had decided to put a couple glamor charms on himself as the news of his innocence were fresh and not everyone had heard. They went to Twilfit and Tatting's for Sirius to get new robes. Ginny saw a beautiful set od emerald formal robes, which she loved and decided to treat herself a bit. She was not going to start spending like crazy, just because she had a big vault now.

Ginny dragged them to Madam Malkein's next, where she got three over robes and three pairs of formal robes. They went to the jewellery store next to buy cloak clips. After that they went to the stationary store and got seals, parchments with their crests and other writing implements. They went to the luggage store next as Ginny needed a new trunk, a briefcase and a book bag. Their last stop in the alley was Ollivander's, for Ginny to get her own wand. Red oak and Willow, Dragon Heart String, 11 1/3", Nice and Supple.

Sirius sent their purchases at Grimmauld Place and they continued to Muggle London. Sirius got a few suits and shirts, casual clothes and accessories. Ginny for her part got mostly casual clothes, but Harry was surprised to see her purchasing some dresses as well.

Sirius took them out for lunch at an Italian restaurant he knew of. They had a good time, but they had to return to Grimmauld Place.

"….I am sure that now we have a lot of galleons and I am going to have Ginny get me a new Firebolt and a marble and gold chess set, too." They heard Ron's voice from the kitchen.

"Just because I have some money now Ronald, it does not mean that I am going to spend every last knut. If you want to get those expensive items get a job." Ginny said firmly.

"Well, I don't need you. I will convince mum to get me everything I want, either way she is going to handle all the money." Ron spat.

"Actually, Ginny is in full control of the Estate, so she will be handling the money herself." Sirius corrected him.

"And I would be politer, since I am the one who will be paying for your supplies and monthly allowance." Ginny said, barely containing her eyebrow from raising.

"It is Family money; don't you think that you shouldn't keep it all for yourself?" Hermione challenged.

"I am not keeping it all to myself. I already said that I will be paying for Ron's school supplies and for the twins', too. I will be giving him his monthly allowance and I plan on making several repairs around the Burrow, as well. However, it is not your place to judge me or to tell me what to do, Hermione." Ginny glared at the older girl. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to find Fred and George." She left and made her way, upstairs, to the room the twins shared.

She knocked on their door and when she heard an affirmative response, she entered. The twins were looking over some parchments on Fred's bed, with various parcels and vials, all over the room.

"Fred, George, I would like to have a talk with you." she said.

"We always have time for our favorite sister. Have a seat." George conjured a chair for her.

"What can we do for you?" Fred asked.

"I know that both of you have brilliant minds, though you don't apply them to school. However, I have an offer to make you."

"We are all ears." The twins said together.

"if each of you get at least five N.E.W.T.s I will give you one thousand galleons, when you graduate and for any extra NEWTs you will get another one hundred galleons, for your shop. What do you say?" Ginny asked.

The twins looked at each other for a few seconds, having a silent conversation and turned to her.

"We agree to your terms, our Lady."

"I am happy to hear that. I will let you go back to what you were doing." She stood and left for her room.

Ginny undressed and hang her clothes and put on a pair of jean shorts that reached above her knees and a blue summer blouse along with a pair of leather sandals. She then opened her trunk and started organizing her belongings in her new trunk. She placed her old clothes and school robes in a pile to donate them at a second hand store the next time she'd go to the Alley.

She sat on her bed and took some parchment and a quill and made a list of the things she had to take care of, now that she was Lady Weasley. She would need an owl, first thing. And a house elf would be quite useful. She had to see about allying her House with others. She would have to have a Ball as well. It was a long-standing tradition for new Lords and Ladies to host Balls. She had to tell Harry and Sirius, they were new Lords as well. They probably had forgotten about it. Then there was the issue of not having a place to have the ball. Maybe she could find a venue or something like that. Plus, she had to have a dinner and invite the extended Weasley family, too. She didn't want to deal with certain individuals, but it had to be done. _Maybe Sirius or Harry have an Estate that I could rent for a few days, or maybe one of my plats has a building that is appropriate._

Not having anything else to do at the moment, she went to search for Harry and Sirius to ask them what they were planning on doing for the Ball issue. Surprisingly, she found them in the family room, talking about Quidditch.

"You remember that it is tradition to host a Ball when you take over the Lordship, right?" she said and both men froze.

"B-Ball, toy said, Gin?" Harry shuttered, all color draining from his face.

"Oh, I had forgotten about it." Sirius said. "If my memory serves me right, you Harry need to learn how to dance." He smirked.

"Do I have to?"

"You do. You can't host a Ball or attend a Ball and not dance. It reflects badly on you." Ginny told him. "I can teach you how to dance if you want."

"I would like that very much, Lady Weasley." Harry smirked.

"And since Harry is so terrified of Balls maybe we can host one Ball together. It has been done before." Sirius suggested.

"Yes, please. I know nothing about such things." He shuddered.

"I agree, too." Ginny laughed at Harry, in good nature.

"We don't have much time until you go back to school, so we should hurry." Sirius said.

"How about we host it on 30th August? It gives as much time as we can manage without having to go from the Ball directly to take the train." Ginny suggested.

"You are right. We can use the Silver Rose Hall. It has great gardens and plenty of rooms if we need to stay there." Sirius offered.

"Sure. We can hire Dobby and maybe Winky to clean it up." Harry said.

"So, we only have to find caterers and the florists. And take care of the invitations."

"We also need to figure out who to invite and what we are going to wear and the menu and the media that is going to cover the Ball. I don't want Rita Skeeter to cover it." Ginny added.

"Lots to do. I am going to go and start looking for caterers. I'll leave you to it. I am sure you have plenty to discuss." He grinned mischievously and left them.

Harry stood up and closed the door, before turning to Ginny. "Well, Lady Weasley, I believe I promised you a talk this morning."

"I believe you did, Lord Potter." Ginny looked in to his emerald orbs.

"I was never good about expressing my feelings. All I ever got from my relatives was hate, never love, but what I feel about you, Gin, it is strong. Really strong. I have this instinct to protect you. to pull you in to my arms. To run my fingers through your hair. To kiss you. I want to pull Tom apart for what he did to you. and your eyes. Merlin your eyes are the most beautiful eyes in existence." He said cupping her face with his right hand. "What I feel is not a mere fancy. It so much more. Sirius says that I am in love with you, and I believe that he is right."

"I am in love with you, too." She whispered, barely finishing her sentence before Harry claimed her lips.

Her hand slithered on the small of his back and pulled him closer to her. following her lea, his left arm embraced her, her body fitting perfectly with his. It was a few more moments before they pulled apart.

"I think it is a good time for me to aske you, if you would do me the honor of becoming my girlfriend?" he asked huskily.

"I would like nothing more." Ginny said and gave him a peck on the lips.


End file.
